Talk:Defensive stance
Spellcasting breaks defensive stance? I have used this feat alot in many wierd builds. I also seam to remember casting spells and not having it cancel. I will verify. DaBear 13:00, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) * make sure u'r not confused with expertise. I think there's a toggle in one of the scripts for allowing spellcasting with expertise--Defunc7 14:08, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) * Confirmed it last night. Yes you can cast spells while under stance. Is this a bug of a feature? No Idea. However it makes being a Dwarven defender who is a spell caster make true strike almost useful. DaBear 05:49, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) Dropping when dropped The way it drops so easily is kind of stupid. I've seen it drop just from being KD'ed. 148.177.1.219 09:56, 21 July 2006 (PDT) * How can you be a 'a stalwart bastion of defense' when sitting on your back?--Kamiryn 22:50, 21 July 2006 (PDT) Skills break defensive stance? I know Taunt will brake the Defensive stance mode but I'm not sure of similar Skills based ability's will also do this. I'm guessing it may not be possible to use other activated skills such as Parry and Animal empathy. If anyone can test these please to so. --EmpireGuard 05:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) * Parry cannot be used at the same time as another combat mode (such as defensive stance). --The Krit 21:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Scripting I can't seem to find the NWN script for this ability. The closest one is called X2_S1_DefStance that only has a comment in the main() that says " // You do not understand ... but you will :)". Anyone help? --Hobbes3 09:07, 15 March 2008 (UTC) *There is no script for this ability. The script X2_S'2'''_DefStance is probably executed when a defensive stance is activated, but the actual effects appear to be hardcoded, like the effects of all the other combat modes. --The Krit 18:14, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :* Is there any way to modify this so that players can still have Defensive stance while moving? (I plan allow moving but at reduced movement speed). --Hobbes3 21:23, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::* No way that I know of. --The Krit 19:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::* You can use the events plugin: the defensive stance is an EVENT_TYPE_TOGGLE_MODE subtype N°12 to script it. -- 15 August 2008 Healkits break defensive stance The last section states that a number of non-equipment, usable items will not break Defensive Stance, and it specifically lists Healer's Kits. However, I have lately been playing on a persistant world where Healer's Kits break defensive stance every single time my character attempts to use the kit. The CON, STR, and AC bonuses are all lost, but the character remains immobile, whether or not the heal kit is actually consumed. Is this a scripting effect that has been added to the server, or is this just Defensive Stance's usual bugginess just asserting itself far more frequently than usual? 09:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Confirmed, healkits indeed breaks Defensive Stance. This combat feat is horribly bugged. I think we could rather than note every situation when it break note only situations it won't break. ShaDoOoW 13:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :* Would it be accurate to say that anything that causes a PC to stop attacking will remove the benefits of defensive stance without actually canceling the attack mode? Well, I guess that would be anything that would cause a PC to stop attacking '''if the PC could move' (in reference to the note about targets moving out of range not canceling the stance). --The Krit 21:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::* No it won't. Equipping and unequipping items in the defensive stance mode will break it too. In all cases though is defensive stance still activated, its bonuses just drops off. I'm quite this was not intended, this looks like a bug. ShaDoOoW 02:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::* That does not make the statement invalid. I did not say that only things that cause a PC to stop attacking removes the bonuses, but that all of them do. The question still stands: is there something that breaks combat without breaking the stance? --The Krit 03:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::* Ok, I see. And I don't know about any way to break combat without breaking the stance. ShaDoOoW 04:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::* So, I found out one situation when character in defensive stance stops combat while staying in defensive combat mode. If target gets invisible, character in defensive stance stops attacking, but is still in defensive stance. I however can't imagine how this can be used by the dwarven defender himself... ShaDoOoW 12:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::* That's unfortunate. I thought we might have a generalization that could combine five notes into one. Maybe I can come up with a more accurate generalization. --The Krit 16:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::* Ok, found out another way which can be done willingly. Just cancel the attacking via attack action icon in left upper corner of screen. Character will stop attacking while keeping the defensive stance active. ShaDoOoW 21:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Active combat feats Do Knockdown, Disarm, Stunning Fist, Called Shot, Ki Damage, and other such feats break Defensive Stance? -- 01:08, 19 May 2012